Many communications systems (such as Long Term Evolution (LTE) 3G radio, High Speed Packet Access (HSPA), Worldwide Interoperability for Microwave Access (WiMAX) systems and the like) are designed to use multiple input, multiple output (MIMO) antenna techniques which compute optimal power and phase weightings into two or more transmission antennas and one or more receiving antennas to maximize the carrier-to-interference ratio (C/I) on a per-user basis and hence maximize data throughput rates. MIMO implementations rely upon using two or more de-correlated or partially orthogonal different multi-path radio channels in which data can be transmitted. Different located sites will offer complete de-correlated or much more orthogonal radio channels. MIMO techniques include the known techniques of Spatial Multiplexing and Transmit Diversity. In contrast, Opportunistic Beamforming, Phase Sweeping and Antenna Hopping are simple implementations of the MIMO family, or alternatives without complex processing overheads to the more recent MIMO processing algorithms used with communications systems such as LTE and WiMAX. In many ways, Opportunistic Beamforming, Phase Sweeping and Antenna Hopping techniques could be termed opportunistic (simple) MIMO techniques as a means to achieve gains rather than optimal (complex weighted) MIMO systems. However, Opportunistic Beamforming, Antenna Hopping, Phase Sweeping and even MIMO techniques are employed at a single cell or sector level, and not operated in a co-ordinated network level manner.